Kotoamatsukami
|image=Kotoamatsukami.png |kanji=別天神 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Kotoamatsukami |literal english=Distinguished Heavenly Gods |english tv=Koto Amatsukami |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Mangekyō Sharingan, Genjutsu, Dōjutsu |jutsu class type=Supplementary |users=Shisui Uchiha, Danzō Shimura |debut manga=459 |debut anime=201 |debut shippuden=Yes |game debut=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Impact |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game }} Kotoamatsukami is the ultimate genjutsu granted by Shisui Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan. The technique itself allows the user to enter the opponent's mind and manipulate them by giving them false experiences, making it seem as if they were doing things of their own free will. It is regarded as a genjutsu of the highest class, due to the victim being entirely unaware that they are being manipulated.Naruto chapter 459, page 15 As a testament to its power it was strong enough to even negate Kabuto Yakushi's control over the reincarnated Itachi Uchiha, in spite of the former's authority being considered almost absolute. After the technique is used, it requires around a decade before it can be used again, but this period can be drastically reduced through the possession of Hashirama Senju's cells, as observed by Danzō Shimura's use.Naruto chapter 550, page 13 However, despite the additional stamina granted by Hashirama's cells, it is asserted that this technique still can't be used multiple times in a single day.Naruto chapter 461, page 10 Danzō gained access to this dōjutsu by taking and later implanting Shisui's Sharingan into his own right eye-socket while Shisui was still alive. Shisui entrusted his remaining Sharingan to Itachi Uchiha, who implanted it into the eye belonging to one of his crows. This crow was later forcibly stored inside Naruto Uzumaki and rigged to emerge only in response to confronting Itachi's Mangekyō Sharingan. Upon activation, Itachi rigged the eye itself so that the genjutsu would give the order "protect Konoha" to whomever was affected by it. Itachi intended this to be used on his brother, in the eventuality that he turned against the village and assumed that he would have transplanted his eyes in order to obtain an Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan by then. The technique was instead used on Itachi himself, after being reincarnated and inadvertently using his Mangekyō Sharingan when encountering Naruto during the Fourth Shinobi World War. Influence The are a group of five Shintō gods that appeared at the beginning of the universe. When the Heavens and Earth were created, three of these gods came down from the as so-called : gods that did not appear as a husband-wife duo. These three gods are called the and where: # , the supreme god. # , the god of conquest and rule. # , the god of birth. After them, when the land was formed and sea was rising to the surface, two more gods appeared: # # These five gods have a special place among the , hence their name: . After them came the , the last of which were Izanagi and Izanami, who were responsible for creating the Japanese archipelago. Trivia * Unlike a number of other Sharingan related techniques, this ability seemingly doesn't require direct eye contact, as Danzō never removed the bandages that hid it from view. * The Fifth Mizukage commented that she couldn't help but conclude that there was a connection between this technique and the power that controlled Yagura, the Fourth Mizukage.Naruto chapter 461, page 11 * With Danzō crushing the eye he took from Shisui and Itachi burning the remaining one along with one of his crows, this technique may have become lost forever as no other known Uchiha acquired it after awakening the Mangekyō Sharingan. References es:Kotoamatsukami